Alpha and omega a lone Wolfs adventure
by camxalphawolfx
Summary: This is just an idea of a story I once wrote M for language and possibly a lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is going to be my first story called alpha and omega a lone wolfs adventure warning this is my first story so if it sucks I will completely understand but please wish me good luck and the first chapter will be soon**


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the real first chapter its going to be short cause its a starter chapter so when it's over review and pm me on what you think also if you have any Qustions I will answer them enjoy

It was a sunny day in Yellow stone national park there wasn't a cloud in the sky it was also a peacefull and Quite day for one wolf this wolfs name was Alex . Alex was a lone wolf he had no friends no family not even a mate to look after and care for neither did he want one. all he cared about was trying to forget a dark and painfull memory of an event that happened long ago. (in his mind) it was a cloudy day Alex was was just a pup he was playing with his brother and sister Cameron and vannesa while his parents were watching them and then out of nowere they all heared a blood curdling and horrific scream next thing they new there was three wolfs with blood all over there faceses and demonic growling coming from behind them ready to strike cole and Christina being there parents steped in front of them and got into a defencive position ready to protect there pups they told the pups to go and find the southern pack were they will be safe they ran as fast as they could and heard more screaming than they new that was there parents Cameron being the oldest was ready to defend his little brother and sister. They ran for two hours not stoping for anything soon they got tired and found a suitable shelter and slept. for tomarrow they would keep moving.

sorry for the short chapter guys like I said on the top that this is going to be a starter chapter so thank you for reading and there will be more chapters to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys here is the next chapter and also guys I will start putting the characters into point of views (pov) so enjoy.

3rd person pov

It was now morning and the group was on the move again. 2 hours have past and the group got hungry. Cameron was now in a bush stalking a lone caribou. Right than Cameron striked and bit down on the caribou's neck instantly killing it. (Cameron's pov) .

Alex vannesa come and get some lunch I called out to seconds later they came out of a bush. Good hunt Cameron Vannesa complemented. Thanks sis now guys eat up we still got a nother two hours before we even get to the southern pack boarders. Your not gonna eat Cameron. No Alex not at the moment all I really want is to get you guys there just asking so shall we get on the move again? Yes we should so let's go so we can get there before tonight. (Two hours later) (Alex's pov)

We finally arrived at the southern packs boarder when a wolf stopped us. Who are and why have you come hear? Relax John its us can we please speak with nick and angel Cameron asked? Yes come with me please. We followed him to the head alpha den when we got there were two more wolfs who asked us who we are. John who have you brought to us at this time? Sir it's cole and Christina's kids. Ah well it is good to see you again Cameron tell me how are your parents doing? Well that's why we came here. (Cameron's pov)

I have just got done explaining to cole and angel of what happend to our pack and our parents. I see he said so these wolfs attacked your pack and you guys ran off before they struck your parents I nod not only that but we don't no if they are still alive. But what's important right now is this question do you have a free den for my brother and sister to stay in? Well yes we do it's just over there fallow me okay guy's go with nick to see your new den. But what about you Cameron aren't you coming with us? No iam afraid not at the moment. Why not why can't you stay with us here? I sigh my job was to get you guys here safe and alive now my next job is to go back and check on mom and dad. But but what if you don't come back we won't have an older brother to care for us anymore. (sigh) guys this is my job but I promise that I will be back but if I don't come back and if something has happend to me promise me this Vanessa. If I dont come back you will protect Alex with your life because you are second oldest. when you guys were born I had to take an oath A special vow that I would protect and look after you guys no matter what even if it costed me my life you guy would always come before me. So Vannesa you should also take that oath. I already did when Alex was born. Good I new the second mom was pregnet with you, you would be a kind and responsable sister. Thanks Cameron that really makes me feel better. No problem but you guys need to go with nick now but I will we you guys soon. (Christina's pov)

(sobbing) cole why did you have to die why. I only hope the kids are alright. (Snarling) you won't have time to worry about them let alone your own self. What do you guys want with me?

well there's a cliffhanger so review you guys and hoped you enjoyed thank you and the next chapter will be soon bye.


	4. Chapter 4 normal chapter

We'll guys Iam back and sorry for taking so long to update I have been real busy but any ways on with the story

(Cameron's pov)

I have been running for a day and a half In search for my parents. I got to my old pack but when I got to the spot my family was attacked at all I saw was my fathers mutalated body (destroyed to a bloody ripped up carcus) My mother was no where to be found. What the fuck if my fathers body is here then my mother is suposed to be here to but I don't have a scent or see her body anywhere. This is just crazy I mean really what the hell happend here? Never mind that I need to find my mother and then go back to my siblings.

(Christina's pov)

what the hell do you phsycodic assholes want with me and my family haven't you done enough by killing my mate and seperating me from my pups and now your gonna kill an innocent pregnant wolf she shouted with such rage and anger to scare the coldest wolfs. Pregnant did you say said a femanent voice out of the group of wolfs. Yes Iam pregnant why do you ask? Because if you are pregnant than we have no reason to kill you. but just be warned that if we ever see you in our sights than we will kill you. With that the group of wolfs banished into the forest.

(Back at the southern pack) (vannesa's pov)

you can't catch me Alex I shouted behind me. Oh yes I will you just wait sis. It has been a year since Cameron left and ever since Amber nick and angel's daughter has been so sad she even cried her self to sleep. Me being her best friend I was worried about her me and Alex just can't put our finger on it. When Alex finally tagged me we heard Amber crying again. We finally just went and asked her what was wrong. What's wrong Amber why are you so upset? It is because of Cameron Iam just so worried he may never come back. Why are you so worried about my brother? Because he is my boyfriend I just can't stand the fact of not being with him it's just to Unbearable for me. (sigh) I know how you feel I to had a boyfriend but I don't know if he survived the raid on my old pack but that was the past .now we must look to the future. We then heard the same snarling from the wolfs who raided our old pack. Then we thought oh god not again this can't be happening not here not now.

Well another cliffhanger so hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review Cameron out.


	5. Chapter 5 normal chapter

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys I had little time but now Iam back enjoy.

(Vanessa's pov)

oh god no this can't be happening again Alex come with me now. Ok ok sis jeez no need to yell. You to amber lets go amber hello amber what the were did she go look over there. We saw amber running into a forest across from us AMBER! Its to late for her now sis we got to go. (Sigh) Goodbye my friend.

(Alex's pov)

we were running for an hour and a half. Untill till those wolfs came right in front of us. I growled so loud and viciously that one of them steped back and fell of a tree stump while the others just laughed. So we finally meet again well this is going to be fun. Alex run vannesa said to me RUN she shouted at me. I took of sprinting as far south as I possibly could hoping that my sister will be ok and that I find a good shelter to stay in for the time being.

( end of flashback)

Aaaahhhhhhh what the fuck was that (Hiperventalating) oh my god it was just a flashback . Wow that was scary that was like the third time this week why can't I forget them that's why I came to this friecking place to forget my past but it seems that is not aloud I say punching the dirt. Um are you ok mister said a young femanent voice. I turned to my right to see a wolf that seems about a year old. What's your name little one I asked? Alexis why do you ask? just wondering what your name was anyways Iam Alex. Do you have a family or anything? I have a mother and a brother that is it. no father I asked this mysterious wolf? He died before I was born she now began to cry. no no no please don't cry Iam sorry for bringing it up what happend next surprised me. She grabbed Me into a real tight embrace crying into my shoulder. There there every thing is going to be alright I said softly stroking her back to comfort her surprisingly it did cause she just fell asleep on my shoulder I set her down on the ground and went hunting for some food for when she gets up.

(Alexis's pov)

I woke up to no one next to me I felt sad again being alone I almost had tears in my eyes but then Alex stepped out of a bush dragging 2 whole caribou towards me saying eat up Iam sure you are hungry this brought a smile to my face knowing that after half a year of being alone I finally found a friend one that would care for me and one that would keep me company. He saw my smile and said what are you so happy about. I just sat there smiling at him and then said thank you for the food as I dug into the caribou.

Hoped you enjoyed review and there will be another chapter soon possibly tomarrow goodnight Cameron out.


End file.
